1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the fields of sun screens and automotive accessories. In particular, the invention provides a motor vehicle dashboard mat that also fulfills the function of windshield screen and a variety of other accessory uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have been trying to protect the interior of their vehicles from scorching sunlight and the discomfort and damage that it may cause ever since carriages have existed. Protection has come in many forms, ranging from filtering coatings on glass panels to fashionable drapery hanging from the interior of the passenger compartment. More recently, protection has consisted mostly of removable devices placed inside the windshield when the vehicle is at rest, such as the popular accordion-type sun visor frequently seen in parking lots on sunny days.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,171 to Le Lande (1946) describes a glare shield mounted on the dashboard of a vehicle to protect the driver from excessive direct sunlight. It consists of a solid piece of anti-glare material only large enough to cover the lower portion of the windshield in front of the driver, so that the view above it remains unobstructed. Hinged at the bottom of the windshield, this device can be flipped up and down, as required by light conditions, but it cannot be extended to cover the entire glass for protection of the vehicle's interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,923 to Parks (1955) shows an extendable shade that can be mounted on the bottom of a windshield or the top of a dashboard through suction cups attached to its frame. The position of the shade can be adjusted by rotating its frame with respect to the cups to provide the necessary degree of shielding from the sun. In one model, the patent also describes an extension that can be attached to the frame and secured in place by fastening snaps to extend the shield to the top of the glass. This device is intended for protection from light while driving only and, therefore, it is limited to the driver's side of the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,272 (1957), Stehlik teaches the construction of an adjustable anti-glare shade that consists of flexible material stored in a roller mounted on the dashboard. The material can be rolled out to the desired length and secured in its extended position by fastening it to two support arms attached to the ends of the roller. Each arm can pivot independently, thus enabling a user to adjust the position of the shade to best screen the light from outside as needed according to variable driving conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,749 to Wetig (1957) illustrates another glare shield to protect the driver of a vehicle from direct sun light. It consists of an appropriately sized, rigid screen hinged on a base which is mounted on the dashboard in front of the steering wheel. The screen is normally kept in a flat position. When needed, the driver can raise it by releasing a spring in the unit that pulls the screen to a generally vertical position directly in front of his or her eyes. This device is limited in the scope of coverage and it is not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,812 to Haugland (1961) describes yet another anti-glare apparatus of pleated construction that collapses into a compact unit in front of the driver and can be extended and adjusted to an optimal position when in use. Each side of the screen is independent for more flexibility. In addition, by the relative adjustment of the two sides, the pleats of the anti-glare material can be positioned to maximize visibility while countering the source of glare. In principle, this invention has the same functional characteristics of the Stehlik patent, but uses a folded screen rather than a rolled one.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,109 (1962), Hauskama discloses a shield specifically designed to protect a driver from the glare received through the rear view mirror of a vehicle. A supporting bracket is mounted on the dashboard and the shield is hinged on it so that it can be positioned to intercept the glare when needed. The scope of the invention is limited to this use and it could not be applied to protect from light in front of the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,033 to Stulbach (1965) illustrates another motor vehicle anti-glare shield consisting of a pair of flexible sheets stored in rollers in a cylindrical casing mounted on the dashboard. A shield is formed by extracting either one or both of the sheets from the casing to reach and be fastened to receiving retainers above the windshield. The two anti-glare sheets are pigmented in different colors and with increasing intensity towards the top of the screen, so that the user is afforded a variety of choices.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105 246 to Trumbull (1978) discloses a multi-purpose dashboard attachment that can be used to protect from glare as well as to provide a utility unit. It consists of a movable panel hinged on top of a drawer in a single unit for incorporation in the dashboard on the driver's side of the vehicle. By raising the panel toward the windshield, the user can aid the action of the defroster as well as create a shield against glare and heat. At the same time, the drawer provides a means for storing and, when extracted, for supporting small articles. The apparatus does not appear to be suitable for retrofit applications.
These devices are mainly designed to protect a driver from glare while operating a vehicle and their geometries permit only a limited coverage of the windshield area. They also tend to require the use of several pieces of hardware for attachment to the interior of the vehicle, which generally do not conform with the style of the vehicle's interior and detract from its aesthetic value. In addition, these devices generally require the use of two hands to place them in service and sometime require cumbersome adjustments that may affect the safety of their use. Therefore, there still exists a need for a simple and aesthetically attractive device that can be put in service with minimal work to cover the entire windshield area and that can further be adapted for use in combination with accessories for specific utility purposes.